List of He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2010's TV Series) Episodes
This a list of episodes of He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2010's TV series). Season 1 is consisting of 52 episodes, same with Season 2 Plot # It’s a peaceful afternoon on Eternia, and Prince Adam is busily wasting time fishing with Cringer by the Oberon Lake. He was told to prepare for some kind of celebration back in Eternos, but the prince was tired of responsibilities. After weeks of saving Eternia from various catastrophes as He-Man, he felt he and Cringer had both earned time to relax. But their sport is interrupted when he hears sounds of a struggle nearby. He sees a strange creature, not unlike a Snake Man, running for its life from large, horned beings with fang-like daggers and wide nets. At once the Prince raises his sword and calls on the power of Grayskull to become He-Man. Just as the horned hunters corner their frightened prey, He-Man and Battle Cat charge into the fight. The Hunters speak to each other a language He-Man cannot understand, but he warns them to leave peacefully. The creatures charge, but Battle Cat bats them away with his mighty paws. He-Man bests the Hunters’ leader, sword to sword, and he is startled to find his opponent almost as strong as himself. But the hunters were not expecting resistance, and they do not stay when they realize this new warrior is a force to be reckoned with. He-Man turns to the creature he has rescued and is startled to see that it too has gone. “Did we stumble on a disappearing act, Battle Cat,” he asks with a good spirited laugh. But he sees that the creature’s foot prints stop by the rock in front of him. “It’s all right,” he says reassuringly, hoping that the creature is still in ear shot. “We are friends.” “Friends?” comes a voice from right in front of him. A figure steps away from the rock, appearing at first to be made of rock as well. Then the figure’s skin changes to reveal a reptilian hide. “You saved me from the Gargons. Are you . . . an Eternian?” “I am. My name is He-Man. And you?” “I . . . do not know my name. I come from the Slave Pits of Targa where I was called Lizard Man before I escaped.” “Slave Pits? That’s not possible, there is no slavery on Eternia, especially not in Targa! My fa---King Randor would never allow it.” “I do not know this King Randor. I only know of the Slave Masters, and the digging. We were all there, myself and others like me.” He-Man takes Lizard Man to Eternos, where he tells his story of the Slave Pits and his narrow escape. “I have heard of your people,” Man-At-Arms remarks. “The Reptons are close cousins of the Snake Men. Kobra Kahn recently escaped from prison, and it’s rumored he’s sought shelter with them.” King Randor however, refuses to draw conclusions based on rumors. Queen Marlena is especially concerned by Lizard Man’s news, as she has visited Targa often in preparation for the Circos Eternia, a traditional competition to be hosted by Targa in three days’ time. “We were scheduled to leave for Targa the day after tomorrow,” Randor observes, “but perhaps under the circumstances we should go in the morning. Until then, Lizard Man, you are welcome to stay with us.” "Thank you, your majesty." The next day, the Eternians voyage to Targa with caution. The city is teeming with activity in preparations for the games. A regal and richly dressed woman meets them as they disembark, as does Senator Geldor, who Queen Marlena greets first. “Highnesses,” he says to Marlena and Randor, “Her majesty Queen Balina receives you in her husband King Torgul’s stead. ” Marlena is shocked, as she had visited with Torgul only a month ago. Characters Category:Episodes